The invention relates generally to fuel cell systems, and more particularly to a controller for fuel cell systems and fuel cell systems incorporating the same.
A fuel cell is a device that converts hydrogen gas into electrical power through an electrochemical reaction. A fuel cell stack is several fuel cells coupled together into one unit. When one of the cells in a fuel cell stack is damaged, it affects the performance of the entire stack, typically by causing the entire stack to fail.
A fuel cell or fuel cell stack may be incorporated into a fuel cell system, which also includes a fuel processor, such as a steam reformer. The system may also include a battery bank, which stores produced electrical power, and an air source, which delivers oxygen to the fuel cell. In such a system, there is a need to control the delivery of power from the fuel cell to prevent damage thereto. There is also a need for a control system to regulate the operation of the system to prevent damage thereto and to optimize the operation thereof responsive to applied loads.
The present invention provides such a control system, which may be used to meet both of these needs, either together or separately.
Many features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description which follows and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which preferred embodiments incorporating the principles of this invention are disclosed as illustrative examples only.